The Chosen One of the Valar
by hnksolaris
Summary: A crossover of Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Cadfael, Star Trek, Myst, and maybe some others. What would happen if another character was present, named Solaris?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Aara gently rocked her baby girl. "Shh," she whispered gently. Suddenly the door banged open. "He's coming," said Aara's husband, Elrond. "The Sith is coming. He wants to kill you. We can't stop him," he said. "I will except my fate," said the Vulcan. "Take the baby. Get her to safety." Elrond took his baby daughter into his arms. She began to cry, wailing for her mother.  
The door burst open. An evil Sith robed in black entered, bearing a red lightsaber. Elrond tried to draw his sword, but was hampered by the baby in his arms. He could do nothing as he watched his beloved wife Aara being stabbed in the stomach by the evil Sith. "No!" he heard himself scream. "NO!" Then suddenly, everything went black.  
  
-----------  
  
When he came to, he looked and saw that it was after dark. "What happened?" he moaned. "We came in with a squad of Elvish warriors, Father. We killed the Sith Lord, but not after he had killed Aara." He heard the voice of his son, Elrohir. "What about Solaris? Where is my baby?" Elrond asked. "She is safe," answered Elrohir. "Arwen is watching her." Elrond sat up. He was in his room, safe and sound. Then suddenly, it hit him. His wife was dead. There was an empty place in his heart, where the warm presence of his half Vulcan half-human wife had been. "We will be holding a funeral ceremony tomorrow, Ahtar," said Elrohir, the Elvish word for father rolling of his lips. "We will all miss her." Elrond looked up at his son. Elrohir had dark hair and lovely blue eyes, like everyone in his family. He had the delicate features and slim, tall body that distinguished him as an Elf. He was barely distinguishable from his twin brother, Elladan. They were inseparable. "You should sleep Father," Elrohir said gently. "You need to heal." Elrond gently drifted off into slumber  
  
----------  
  
Elrond stared into the flames, watching as the flames devoured his beloved wife. He had decided to have her buried in the Vulcan way. His family stood around him. His sons, Elladan and Elrohir. His daughter, Arwen, holding his baby daughter, Solaris. His mother and father-in-law, Galadriel and Celeborn. He heard murmuring behind him. "I wonder what it is like to lose two wives," the elf said to his friend. "Yeah, after Celebrian died he was heartbroken. I thought he'd never marry again. I wonder how Arwen, and the twins feel about losing their stepmother, too." "And the baby? Who will take care of the baby?" "Take care of the child, we will." A gravely voice spoke behind Elrond. He turned around. It was some creature he had never seen before. He was about three feet tall with green skin and large batlike ears. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Yoda," the creature said. "I will you care for my daughter?" asked Elrond. "Do you know who your daughter is, Elrond, son of Earendil? She is the Chosen One of the Valar. He coming has been prophesied since the creation of this world. The fate of all universes will depend on her," the creature said. "On my daughter?" Elrond asked, turning to look at the infant cradled in her sister's arms. "Yes," said the green-skinned alien. "Have you heard the prophecy?" "I have heard it," said Elrond. "The Valar, heavenly angels of God, created the planet of Arda, Middle Earth. There were only 9 Valaar. There must be an even number for the balance of good and evil to be maintained. The Valar must find an inferior mortal to prove himself or herself worthy to be one of the Valar. They predicted that this mortal would be a female Jedi Knight, and instead of having just one master to train her, she would be trained along with another padawan. She would be Elvish, human, D'ni, and Vulcan. She would be the daughter of an Elf King and a Starfleet officer. She would have many tests and trials throughout her lifetime, to see if she was worthy of being one of the Valar. If she failed and proved unworthy, evil would triumph over the universe." "Exactly," said Yoda. "Fills all of these requirements, your daughter does." "My daughter is not a Jedi," said Elrond. "That is my purpose here," said Yoda. "Take your daughter to the Temple to be trained, I must." Elrond looked at his baby girl, quietly sleeping. He didn't want to give her up. She was his one link to his cherished wife Aara. But she fulfilled the prophecy. She would be the one to let good triumph. "Alright," he said. "But on one condition. Are you familiar with the civilization of the D'ni?" Yoda shook his head. "The D'ni are a race of people that can create worlds through writing books. They write about the world in a special book, and then by touching the first page of the book they can be transported there. That is how all the universes were created. However, time passes differently in each universe. Very few people know different ones exist. My wife is.." he stopped. A tear trickled down his face. "My wife was D'ni. She could create worlds." "How does this relate to Solaris' training?" asked Yoda. "We are in a different universe than the Jedi Temple. I have the book that links to it. Let Solaris spend one year at the Temple and one year with me. While she is spending the year with me, it will only seem like a day in your time. She is immortal. She has all of the time in the world," said Elrond. Yoda thought for a moment. "I agree," he said after a while. "Live in both worlds, Solaris will. But when she goes to each world she will only appear to the age of the number of years she has spent in that world, right? "Yes," Elrond said. "Now take my daughter. I will explain it to everyone. You better take her before I change my mind." Yoda walked over to Arwen. "Give me the baby," he asked. He took the child in his arms, and looked down at her little pert features. "Goodbye Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Care for your daughter well, I shall," he said. Then, suddenly, he disappeared.  
  
-------------- 


	2. Padawanship

Chapter 2 Padawanship  
  
Sparring room, Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
  
Solaris moved gracefully. She was nervous. She reached out with the Force, and felt her opponent, Siri Tachi, move to strike. She moved easily to block the blow. Sweat tickled her brow. I can't allow myself to lose concentration, she thought. I have to impress all the Masters. The cavernous room was light and airy. Solaris tried not to look to the right, where a group of masters and padawans were observing the initates. The soft padding under her bare feet felt good, and she was grateful for the extra spring it gave her.  
  
Solaris was being chosen to be a padawan. She hoped the Masters would think that she was good enough. Suddenly Siri broke through her defenses, slightly singeing her sleeve. Solaris shook her head. I have to keep my mind on the duel, she chided herself. She moved quickly, deciding to take offensive. Her unique style of fighting nearly overpowered Siri. Solaris used elements of lightsaber fighting, and yet her father and brothers had schooled her in the art of the sword as well. She combined the two to make a perfect blend that was all her own.  
  
She swerved slowly driving Siri back. Finally, with a powerful push, she threw Siri's lightsaber across the ground. Siri stood, conceding the victory. They had both fought well, and there were no hard feelings.  
  
"Well done, initiates," said Yoda. "You may go." Solaris looked around, and spotted her friend Obi-Wan. "How was your duel?" she asked. "Not well," muttered Obi-Wan. "I think I'm going to be sent to Agri-Corps." "No!" said Solaris. "I lost my temper while fighting with Bruck Chun," moaned Obi-Wan. "I beat him, but I let my anger get the better of me. Now, since I'm thirteen, I'll never be chosen as a padawan. You at least have another three years." "Technically," said Solaris, "I'm way over thirteen. I'm more like, twenty." They laughed. Obi-Wan knew about his friend's schedule, with one year with her family and one year here. However, when she was gone, it only seemed like a day had passed. Then suddenly it dawned on him that he wouldn't ever see her again. He would be shipped off to Agri- Corps, and use his Force abilities to help plants grow. It was for washed- out Jedi, or initiates that weren't chosen as Padawans.  
  
"I'll miss you, Solaris," said Obi-Wan. "Yes, I'll miss you too, Obi-Wan," sighed Solaris. They began to walk toward the door. "Wait," said Solaris. "I have an idea. We have to have some sort of gathering," she said, thinking hard. "We'll invite Garen and Bant, and talk about old times." "What old times?" asked Obi-Wan. "We're all under the age of thirte.uh, well twenty." "I'll break out some of my Lorien cordial," said Solaris. The rare and valuable drink was only made in the forests of Lothlorien, on her home planet of Arda. "And we can see who is better at drinking the most cordial." "Why me of course," said Obi-Wan proudly. "No way, definitely me," said Solaris. "We'll have a competition. How about tonight around 7:00, right after dinner? I'll meet you in the cafeteria." "Alright, Solaris. I'll see you there." They parted, and went to their separate lessons.  
  
Cafeteria, Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
  
Solaris got a tray of food, and looked around the crowded cafeteria for her friends. Many of the long tables were full of giggling padawans and initiates. Over on the right hand side were the food dispensers, and on the left was a marble bust of the Jedi knight Ben'al Houk. Solaris was fascinated by this bust, and she often paused to observe it. She spotted her friends at the far side of the room and walked over to them. She slid in beside Obi-Wan.  
  
"Alright, who knows any stupid jokes?" asked Garen. Bant and Solaris groaned. "Come on, do you know any, Obi-Wan?" "Please don't start your stupid joke telling," begged Solaris. "I know one," said Obi-Wan. "There was a speeder full of dumb blondes." "You know that is an insult to yourself," interrupted Bant. "You're blonde." "I am not blonde!," protested Obi-Wan. "I have reddish-brown hair." "No," said Solaris, "You have reddish- brownish-blondish hair." "I want to hear the rest of the joke!" protested Garen.  
  
Suddenly the door to the cafeteria opened and Master Yoda walked in. This was such a rare occurrence that the four friends jumped to their feet and made a bowed deeply to the diminutive master. "Solaris," said Yoda. "Speak with you I must. Come with me." Solaris looked at her friends apprehensively, and followed the little green master. "Potential master, I have for you," Yoda said as they walked along. Solaris stopped short. "You mean someone want to take me as his or her padawan?," she asked. "Yes. Qui- Gon Jinn." Solaris thought for a moment. She remembered Qui-Gon. He was the tall, long haired human Jedi who didn't talk very much. "Wait," said Solaris. "Wasn't Xanatos his apprentice?" "Yes," said Yoda. "Master Qui-Gon hasn't wanted to take a padawan after the fall of Xanatos, but your skill with a lightsaber changed his mind." "When can I see him?" asked Solaris. "Assigned him to a diplomatic mission, the Council has. See him when it is finished, you will," answered Yoda. "When will that be?" asked Solaris. "I don't know, perhaps a week," answered the little green master. "Rejoin your friends, you may." "Thank you!" cried Solaris. She skipped back the cafeteria.  
  
She had almost reached the door when she stopped. I better not tell Obi- Wan, she thought. He might feel jealous that I got picked and he didn't. I'll tell him right before he leaves tomorrow. She walked in. "What was that all about?" asked Bant. "I'll tell you later," mumbled Solaris. "Ooh, Solaris is in trouble, Solaris is in trouble," chanted Garen. "I am not in trouble!" protested Solaris. "Come on sit down," said Bant. "We have to finish off this Lothlorien cordial." Solaris sat. "There is only enough for four more glasses," Obi-Wan observed. "Let's have a toast to the greatest group of initiates this temple has ever seen!" suggested Garen. The four raised their glasses, and toasted their friendship.  
  
One week later, Hallway, Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
  
"Sure you are, that you wish to take on two padawans?" Yoda asked Qui- Gon. "Yes," Qui-Gon said. "I believe Solaris is the one to fulfill the prophecy of the Valar's Chosen One. The Force has led me to take both Obi- Wan and Solaris as my padawans." "It will be difficult," said Yoda. "Both are destined for great things. Wrought with hardship, their paths will be." "I am prepared," said Qui-Gon. "Then we have a mission for you," Yoda said. "We will send you to the planet of Kashir to help write up a contract for the dividing up of the city into sections for each ruler. It should be an easy mission that will provide valuable experience for your padawans." "Thank you Master," said Qui-Gon. He bowed deeply, and walked off through the hallway.  
  
Solaris's room, Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
  
"I can't believe it," Solaris cried. "It's amazing the Council let us do it!" "I know," laughed Obi-Wan. "But remember that prophecy. It said that you would be a co-padawan." "Yeah, but I never thought the council would really let one master have two padawans," said Solaris. "But this is great! You and I are now co-padawans to Master Jinn! We're going to have a great time."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Qui-Gon entered the room. "Padawans," he said. "You have to prepare to go on a long mission. We are going on a diplomatic mission to the planet of Kashir. You better pack your things." The two padawans grinned at each other, and rushed off to pack their bags. 


	3. What's Hogwarts?

Chapter 3 What's Hogwarts?

****

One year later, Hallway, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Solaris walked through the halls of the Temple. Other Jedi walked by her, but she didn't pay any attention to them. _Why does everything happen to me?_ she thought. _I was the first co-padawan, and I am the one that is supposed to save the whole universe. How am I supposed to accomplish that?_ Her father had spoken to her about the prophecy last year when she had visited him. Solaris was happy with the arrangement of one year at the Temple and one year on Arda. She was glad that only a day passed at the Temple when she was in Arda, and only a day passed on Arda when she was at the Temple. She was glad time passed differently in different worlds. 

Solaris continued on her way to the small room where Master Yoda held his private counsels. She had a bad feeling about this. _Whenever Master Yoda asks to speak with me privately he always makes me do some sort of odd, dangerous mission,_ she thought. She had come to dread these "private counsels" because they meant she have to do something out of the ordinary. _Well_, she thought, _it's not like I live an ordinary life anyway. I am the only co-padawan, besides Obi-Wan, in the whole Temple. And I travel between worlds every year. That's pretty out of the ordinary._ But Solaris had been happy going on mission with her master, Qui-Gon, and her friend Obi-Wan. They had been going on occasionally missions, with a lot of down time at the Temple for Obi-Wan and Solaris to catch up with their studies. _Now,_ she supposed, _I guess I'll have some new radical mission to do that will take me away from the Temple._

She continued on her way. Various Jedi greeted her as she passed through the halls. The halls were decorated with pictures and statues of various dead Jedi. Some looked at her with a stern glance, while others seemed much too lively for strict Jedi Masters. Solaris walked along, brooding about what Master Yoda was going to say to her. After a few minutes of traveling, she arrived before the large, oak wood doors. She knocked. "Come in," said the gravelly voice of Yoda. She walked in, and looked around apprehensively. "Sit, you should," said Yoda. He walked over to her, leaning heavily on his walking stick. Many who saw Yoda thought he was frail by the way he leaned on his stick. Solaris knew better. She knew that Yoda wielded his stick with a vengeance, and didn't hesitate to whack any Jedi in the shins with it whenever he pleased. 

She sat down, and patiently waited for Yoda to speak. He was silent for a few moments, staring out the window at the Coruscant skyline. He sighed deeply. "Mission for you, I have," he said quietly. Solaris was puzzled. "Why didn't you tell Master Qui-Gon," she asked. "He could have told me?" "For Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, this mission is not," he said gravely. "Mission for you only, this is." Solaris gave him a suspicious glance. Yoda said, "Know you do, that the Sith are a threat in this universe. You are one of the few people that know this." "Yes," Solaris answered. "A Sith killed my mother." "Well," said Yoda, "what you don't know is that the Sith are in other time periods as well. A school in the late 20st century there is, and it will be targeted by Sith." "The late 20th century?" asked Solaris. "On what planet?" "On the planet where humans originated," said Yoda. "The planet Earth." "Why would the Sith want to target this school?" Solaris asked. "Working in that time period, a Sith Lord is. Know his purpose, I do not. All I know is that he wants to take down this school," Yoda said seriously. "What is this Sith's name?" asked Solaris. "Darth Voldemort," Yoda answered.

"What is my mission then?" asked Solaris. "Pose as a student at the school, you will," said Yoda. "Defend it from Sith Lords, you shall." "What?" asked Solaris. "I'm supposed to go to this 20th century school?" "Yes," said Yoda. "But tell no one your true purpose." "So I'm just supposed to sit there and make sure the school doesn't get attacked," Solaris said skeptically. "Besides, I can't fight a Sith Lord all by myself!" "Device to contact Qui-Gon you will have. When Sith comes, call him you will. He will come to your aid," said Yoda. "But how am I supposed to time travel to 20th century Earth?" asked Solaris. "Use your books to travel, you must. Your D'ni books can be used to time travel. Add one year to your cycle, you will. You will spend one year at the Jedi Temple, one year on your home planet of Aarda, and one year at this school," explained Yoda. "Have you spoken with my master about this?" asked Solaris. "Yes," said Yoda. "He understands. Will you accept this mission?" "Why did you pick me?" asked Solaris. "Only one with access to D'ni books, you are," said Yoda. "Also, good with a lightsaber you are. Defend yourself, you could." 

"Alright," said Solaris. "I accept." "Good," said Yoda. "But one more thing there is. Not an ordinary school this is. This is a wizard's school." "A wizard's school?" asked Solaris. "What's a wizard?" "On Earth in the late twentieth century the Force was not discovered," explained Yoda. "But a select group of people had been practicing what they called "magic" for thousands of years. Gone into hiding they had from those not versed in magic. They used wooden sticks they called wands to do magical things." "But what does that have to do with the Force?" asked Solaris. "The wizards do not know this, but they are really drawing on the Force to do magic. They don't realize that their power comes not from their wands but from the Force. The school you will go to teaches young people magic," explained Yoda "But can all humans do magic?" Solaris asked. "No, only those who are Force sensitive," answered Yoda. "Humans are a very Force sensitive race, which is why they make some of the best Jedi. Many people on Earth can do magic, but not all people. Some can do magic but they are not trained, and they spend the rest of their lives doing odd things by accident and not knowing why. It's a pity," he sighed. "So many people could be trained as Jedi." "What is the name of this school?" asked Solaris. "The school is named Hogwarts," answered Yoda. "So will I learn magic the same as the others?" asked Solaris. "Yes," said Yoda. "They will think you are 'muggle born'." "'muggle born'?" asked Solaris. "What does that mean?" "It means that they will think you were raised in a non-magic family. Many of the students at the school did not realize the world of magic existed, until they received a letter inviting them to the school," said Yoda. 

"Will anyone at the school know about me being a Jedi?" Solaris asked. "Yes," said Yoda. "The headmaster, Dumbledore, will know. He is one of the Istari." "The Istari?" asked Solaris. "Aren't they wizards the Valaar sent to Middle Earth to help the inhabitants there? What is a Middle Earth wizard doing on 20th century Earth?" "There for the same reason you are, he is," said Yoda. "Defend the school from Darth Voldemort, he will. But he is not a Jedi. Needs you, he does." "Well," said Solaris, "at least I'll have someone I sort of know. One of my good friends, Gandalf, is one of the Istari." "So accept this mission, you do?" asked Yoda. "Yes," Solaris said. "Then go pack your bags. You leave in the morning," ordered Yoda. Solaris bowed deeply, and exited. 

__

Wow, she thought. _I'm going to go live in another world. After I pack I have to tell Obi-Wan. To him, I will only be gone a day. To me, I will be gone for a whole school year._ Solaris walked to her room and began to pack her bags. Suddenly she heard the voice of Qui-Gon behind her. "I assume Master Yoda told you what was happening," he said. "Yes," said Solaris. "He explained everything." "Do you understand what you're getting into?" asked Qui-Gon. "I think so. I'll do my best." "Then I guess I'll just have to wish you luck. Oh, Master Yoda told me you cannot tell anyone else about this. Remember, to the rest of the Temple you will only be gone a short while," said Qui-Gon. "May I tell Obi-Wan?" asked Solaris. "I suppose so," said Qui-Gon. "After all, it is hard for you to keep a secret from him." Solaris smiled. "I'll miss you, Master," she said. "I'll miss you too, Padawan," he said. "Now go and tell Obi-Wan." Solaris left the room, and rushed off to tell her best friend what was happening. 


	4. The Boy With Green Eyes

Chapter 4 The Boy With Green Eyes

****

Kings Cross Station, London, Earth

Solaris stood in the middle of the busy train station, completely lost. _What should I do now?_ She had went through one of her Linking Books so she could time travel to late 20th century Earth. Now here she was at Kings Cross Station with no idea where to go. Qui-Gon had given her a ticket. It said to board the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. She looked up and saw platforms 9 and 10. But where was platform 9 ¾? People were beginning to give her funny looks. _I guess I do look pretty funny, standing here with a huge trunk on a trolley all alone. _She looked around, and saw a boy with black hair standing looking at the signs for platforms 9 and 10. He had the same expression that Solaris had. Solaris wondered if he was going to Hogwarts too. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a large white owl in a cage by his trunk on his trolley. "Excuse me," she asked him. "Do you have any idea how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" "Oh, you're going to Hogwarts too!" he said, looking relieved. "What's your name? My name is Harry Potter." "I'm Solaris," she answered. "Actually," said the boy, "I haven't the foggiest idea how to get on the platform. And the train is leaving in five minutes!" 

Solaris was about to panic when she saw a family walk by with lots of trunks on trolleys. All of them had flaming red hair. She heard them mention the word "muggle." She had read in a book that "muggles" were what wizards called non-magic people. Only a wizard family would know the word. Harry and she looked at each other. He walked up to the mother of the family. "Excuse me," he said quietly. "Do you know how to get onto the platform?" "Oh, is it your first time at Hogwarts dear?" she asked. Harry nodded. The woman looked over at Solaris. "And your first time too?" Solaris nodded yes. "Well, it is quite simple," the woman continued. "You have to walk straight through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if your nervous." Solaris and Harry watched as one of the red-haired boys walked straight into the barrier and disappeared. Solaris looked at Harry. "Do you want me to go first?" she asked. "No," answered Harry, "I'll go."

He walked toward the barrier, looking apprehensive. Suddenly, he broke into a dead sprint, pushing the heavy trolley in front of him. Right before it seemed he would crash into the wall, he disappeared. _Oh well,_ thought Solaris, _I guess it must work._ She readied herself, and started to run. She braced herself for the crash, but none came. She looked up and saw a sign that said Platform 9 ¾. A scarlet steam engine stood waiting, with the words Hogwarts Express on it. "Good," a voice said behind her. "You made it." She turned and saw Harry grinning at her. "Come on," she said. "Let's find a compartment." The two young wizards attempted to lift their heavy trunks onto the train. "Need any help?" a person behind them asked. Solaris identified him as a member of the red-haired family that had helped them get on the platform. He was one of the twin boys. Sure enough, his twin showed up at his shoulder.

"Yes," said Solaris. "Help would be great." One of the twins and Solaris lugged her trunk, and the other twin and Harry heaved his trunk. After they had managed to get the trunks on the train Harry pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Thanks," he said. The twins froze, staring at Harry's forehead. Solaris noticed for the first time that he had a thin lightning scar on his forehead. "Are you really him?" one of the twins asked. "Who?" asked Harry. "_Harry Potter!_" the other twin said. "Oh him," said Harry, "I mean yes, I am." "Whoa," one of the twins said. "That's amazing." The train whistle blew, and Harry and Solaris walked into their compartment.

The train started up, and Solaris looked out the window. _Wow,_ she thought. _I'm going to a wizard school!_ Suddenly their compartment door opened. Another member of the red-haired family peeked his head in. "Hello," he said. "My I share my compartment with you? Everywhere else is full." "Sure," said Harry. "Have a seat." "Thanks," the boy said. "What's your name?" Harry asked as the boy sat down. "Ron Weasley," the boy said. "What's yours?" "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." "Whoa!" Ron said, staring at Harry's forehead. "Do you really have that scar?" Harry pulled his bangs up and revealed his thin, lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "I don't understand," Solaris said. "But then I am muggle-born. What's so special about Harry?" "You don't know who Harry Potter is?" gasped Ron. "Who _are_ you?" "I'm Solaris Skywalker. I'm muggle-born. Who is Harry Potter." "Alright," said Ron. "It's a long story." "I'm ready," said Solaris.

"Have you ever heard of You-Know-Who?" asked Ron. "No," answered Solaris. "You-Know-Who was one of the most evil wizards ever. About 11 years ago he started looking for followers. He blackmailed and threatened people to follow him. Those that resisted him, he killed," explained Ron. "The Ministry of Magic…" At Solaris' blank look, he explained "The wizard government. Anyway, the Ministry of Magic tried to fight back, but it didn't work. You-Know-Who and his followers just did everything they pleased." "But what does this have to do with Harry?" asked Solaris. "I was just getting to that," Ron said. "Harry's parents were crucial members of the resistance against You-Know-Who. One day, he showed up at their house and killed them. Then he tried to kill Harry. But he couldn't. The curse rebounded back on You-Know-Who, and he was never seen again. Harry was left with only a scar on his forehead. That's why Harry is so famous. Because he caused the downfall of the most evil wizard of our times," explained Ron. "What is Who-Know-Who's real name?" asked Solaris. "We never say it," said Ron, "but I'll tell you." He gulped. "You-Know-Who's name is…" he leaned closer, "_Voldemort_." He shuddered. Solaris sat back. "Thanks for telling me," she said. "Sure," answered Ron. 

There was silence. Solaris looked out the window. They had moved away from the big cities and were heading through rolling countryside. Suddenly their compartment opened, and a plump lady with a food cart peered in. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked. Harry leapt forward. "I'd like five Mars bars please," he asked. She gave him a funny look. "I don't have Mars bars," she said. "I have Pumpkin pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Chocolate Frogs though." "I'll take the lot!" said Harry grinning. After giving Harry his mountain of food, the witch turned to Ron and Solaris. "Anything for you dears?" she asked. "No thanks," said Ron. "I'm set." He held up a packet of dry sandwiches. "None for me either," Solaris said. "Thanks anyway." The witch moved on. "Um, Ron?" asked Solaris. "Could you explain to me what these coins are?" She held up her money bag Qui-Gon had given her. Ron took it. "These little bronze ones are Knuts. These silver ones are Sickles. The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle," he explained. "Thanks," said Solaris. 

Ron unwrapped one of his sandwiches. He pulled off the meat. "My mum always forgets I don't like corned beef," he explained. "But I'm sure its hard, with seven kids and all." "Seven!" exclaimed Solaris. "Yeah," said Ron. "First there's Bill, then Charlie. Then there's Percy. After Percy are the twins, Fred and George." "They helped us with our trunks," said Solaris. "After Fred and George is me, and then my sister, Ginny," continued Ron. "Wow," said Solaris. "I only have two brothers and a sister. What about you, Harry?" "I'm an only child," said Harry. "Oh," said Solaris thoughtfully. "Then who did you play with as a child?" "No one," Harry answered. "My aunt and uncle wouldn't let me." 

"That stinks," said Ron, "but at least you didn't have anyone stealing your stuff. And at least you don't have to wear hand-me-downs. Everything I have is old!" He pulled out a rat. "See. Even Scabbers used to belong to my brother Percy." "I did have hand-me-downs," Harry corrected. "In fact, that's all I had. All I had were old clothes of my cousin Dudley. And he did steal my stuff. But if I tried to get it back, my aunt and uncle would just say it was Dudley's." "That's horrible!" exclaimed Solaris. "How could anyone grow up that way?" "I managed," Harry said. He turned and looked sadly out the window.

"So Ron," Solaris said, abrubtly changing the subject, "what's Hogwarts like?" "Well, its just like any other school," Ron said. "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each of the students gets Sorted into one of the houses." "How?" Solaris asked. "Well, I don't really know," Ron admitted. "Fred said that it was a really painful test." "I hope not," said Solaris. "I don't even know any magic yet!" She excluded the fact that, actually, she had been using "magic" since the age of two. But Harry and Ron weren't supposed to know that. "What else do you do at Hogwarts?" she continued. "We learn magic. Each professor teaches some subject," explained Ron. "Give me an example," asked Solaris. "Wow!" said Ron. "You really are muggle-born! An example would be, uh, Transfiguration. That's taught by Professor McGonagall. I've heard she's really strict." "Uh oh," said Harry, speaking up for the first time. "That's not good." Ron shrugged. "You have your good ones and your bad ones." 

The train whistled and began to slow down. Solaris looked out the window and saw they were approaching a station. She gulped, and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. _A Jedi shall not know fear,_ she recited to herself. The train halted, and the students began to exit. As Solaris got out, she looked around for where they were supposed to go. "Where are we going?" she asked Ron. "I don't know," he answered. Suddenly they heard a voice yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" They turned, and saw a huge giant of a man holding a lantern. "Hagrid!" Harry yelled. He ran toward the giant. Solaris and Ron looked apprehensive. "There ye are, Harry!" said Hagrid. "How was your trip?" "Good," answered Harry. "These are my friends, Solaris and Ron." Solaris and Ron walked up to Hagrid. "It's good ter meet ye," said Hagrid. He continued calling out for first years. The all huddled in a group in front of him. 

"Alright, follow me," he said. He led them through a forest until they got to a lake. There was a fleet of tiny boats. Harry, Ron, Solaris, and a boy named Neville got into a boat. Hagrid had one all to himself. They began to float away. They pushed through a curtain of overhanging plants. Solaris gasped. "Whoa!" she said. "Look at that!" The first years had received their first glance of Hogwarts Castle. "Its gigantic!" Solaris muttered to Ron. They continued on towards the castle. They landed, and the first years got out. Hagrid led them up some large stone steps. 

Suddenly a boy with slicked-back blonde hair said, "Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?" The students froze. "Yeah," said Harry. "So?" "My name is Draco Malfoy," the blonde boy said. "I'll show you around. I'll tell you which wizards are the _good_ wizards, and which you shouldn't bother hanging out with." He gave Ron a dirty look. "I think I can choose my own friends," Harry said. Draco looked affronted. "Suit yourself," he said. They continued up the stairs. "Here they are, Professor," Hagrid said. Solaris looked up and saw a stern witch at the top of the stairs. 

"My name is Professor McGonagall," she said. "Now I will take you to be Sorted. You will go through these doors to join your classmates. There you will be Sorted into one of the four Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." The first years looked apprehensive. Then Professor McGonagall opened the doors. 


	5. The Feast

Chapter 5 The Feast

****

Great Hall, Hogwarts, Earth

Solaris gulped as she entered a huge room. Four long tables took up most of the space, with one long table at the front. Many students with black pointy hats lined each of the four tables, while a group of older witches and wizards sat at the front table. Solaris supposed that they must be the teachers. "Look up!" someone said behind her. Solaris looked up. The sky was crowned with many stars, with a few wisps of cloud here and there. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Ron whispered to her, "Fred told me." "Which house do you want to be in?" asked Solaris. "Anything but Slytherin," said Ron. "All wizards that have gone bad have been in Slytherin. They're a nasty lot." 

The scared first years lined up in front of the large table. Professor McGonagall came up, carrying a stool and a faded, patched wizard's hat. She set it on the stool, and stood back. "Now," she said, "I will read your names, and I want you to come up and put on the hat. It will tell you which house you should be in." As the first years looked on apprehensively, a rip in the brim of the hat opened wider. To their surprise, the hat began to sing. It sang a song about the qualities in each of the four houses: Gryffindors had bravery, Hufflepuffs had loyalty, Ravenclaws had wit, and Slytherins had cunning. Then Professor McGonagall began reading names off a slip of paper. Bones, Susan was the first one. She was a small girl who looked terrified. _Of course_, thought Solaris, _we all look terrified_. Susan walked up and put on the hat. The hat waited a few seconds, then yelled HUFFLEPUFF! One of the tables erupted in cheers. Susan walked over and sat down. McGonagall slowly worked her way down the list until she got to "Malfoy, Draco." Solaris wondered what house he would be put in. Draco walked up and put on the hat. Almost immediately the hat shouted SLYTHERIN! _I could have guessed that_, thought Solaris. After a few more names, McGonagall read "Potter, Harry." The hall erupted into small whispers. Solaris heard a voice behind her, "_The_ Harry Potter?" Harry walked up and put the hat on. The hat took a very long time. Then suddenly the rip opened and shouted GRYFFINDOR! One of the tables erupted with cheers. Solaris saw the two red haired boys that had helped her on the train (both looked suspiciously like Ron) yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" McGonagall proceeded to give everyone a dirty look, and the talking subsided. 

After a little bit McGonagall called out "Skywalker, Solaris." Solaris gulped, and walked forward. She sat down on the stool, and put on the hat. It was huge and slipped down over her eyes. She heard a little voice in her ear, '_Oh, sure took you long enough. I've been expecting the Chosen One for years_.' _You've been expecting me?_ Solaris thought. '_Yes,' _said the hat, _we've been waiting for a long time. Hmm, where should I put you? You've got plenty of loyalty and you'd die for your friends. You've got a good wit too, and a nice dose of ambition. But you have a valiant heart. I guess I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!' _Solaris pulled off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, but no one cheered more than Harry Potter. She sat down next to him. "Congratulations!" he told her. "Now we have to see if Ron gets in." They watched carefully as McGonagall went through the alphabet. Finally, she got to "Weasley, Ronald." Harry and Solaris held their breaths as Ron walked over and put the hat on his head. Then suddenly, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and Solaris clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed on the chair next to them. "Congratulations, Ron," a red-haired boy beside them said pompously. Solaris looked at him. The flaming-red hair betrayed him as a Weasley. "This is my brother Percy," Ron introduced. "Pleasure to meet you," Percy said, shaking Solaris' hand. 

Solaris looked down at her empty plate. Her stomach growled. "I'm starving," she whispered to Ron. "Me too," he answered. Suddenly, up at the front table, a wizard in long flowing purple robes stood up. _That must be Albus Dumbledore_, thought Solaris. _He is one of the Istari, the wizards that were sent to Middle Earth. I think he is Dumbledore the Purple. _Solaris had had much experience with wizards. One of her best friends was Gandalf the Grey. 

Dumbledore said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I know you all must be starving, so lets begin our banquet!" He sat down. _He reminds me of Gandalf_ Solaris thought. _I think Dumbledore is one of the few people here who know that I am a Jedi, and I am supposed to protect this school._ Solaris' stomach growled again, and she looked at her plate. To her surprise, the dishes in front of her were piled with food. There were all sorts of food she had never seen before. "What's this?" she asked Percy, pointing to a dish. "Mashed potatoes," he said, and looked at her quizzically. "You've never seen mashed potatoes before?" Solaris gulped. "Not often," she answered. She kept her mouth shut from then on, and sampled some of the dishes, but she didn't attempt to ask what they were. Some of the foods were very delicious. The mashed potatoes were good, but others, like some sort of meat she sampled, were not so good. She swallowed, and made a face. "I guess you don't like pork chops, do you?" said Harry, laughing at her disgusted expression. "No," she said. "I definitely do not!" 

Solaris was happily sampling food, when suddenly she felt as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on her. She looked around, and saw that a floating, silvery being with a ruff had just passed through her. _That must be a ghost_, she thought. "That does look good," the ghost said sadly, looking at her mashed potatoes. "Why don't you have some?" asked Solaris. "I haven't eaten in nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of the Gryffindor Tower." "Pleasure to meet you," said Solaris. She attempted to shake hands, but the ghost hand passed right through hers. 

"Hey," Ron said suddenly. "I know who you are! My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I'd prefer if you'd call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy --" the ghost began stiffly, but Harry interrupted him. 

"_Nearly_ headless?" he asked. "How can you be _nearly _headless?" Sir Nicholas sighed. "Like this," he said. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder, as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it right. He looked pleased at the stunned faces of the new Gryffindors. "So," he continued. "I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year! Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row. The Bloody Baron, the Slytherin House ghost, is becoming almost unbearable." Harry and Solaris looked over at the Slythering table and saw a terrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with blood. "How did he get covered in blood?" Harry asked. "I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick.

A spirited discussion sprang up at the Gryffindor table, as each new Gryffindor explained how much wizard blood they had. Solaris listened as she helped herself to some of the desserts that had suddenly appeared. "I'm half-and-half," said a sandy-haired boy named Seamus Finnigan. A boy named Neville, who had shared a boat with them on their way to Hogwarts, explained his family. "Well," he said, "My gran brought me up and she's a witch. My family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. But then suddenly I did a little magic and they discovered I was a wizard! They were very happy when I got into Hogwarts. My Great Uncle Algie was so happy he bought me my toad." 

Solaris was starting to feel a little sleepy from all the food, and she looked up at the High Table again. A teacher in a turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. Suddenly the hook-nosed teacher looked past the guy in the turban, straight into Solaris' eyes. He looked familiar, as if she's seen him somewhere before, in another lifetime. She turned to Harry. "Do you know who that teacher is?" she asked, gesturing toward the hook-nosed teacher. Harry looked at the teacher, then suddenly clapped his hand to his forehead, over his scar. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "What happened?" asked Solaris. "Nothing," he answered. He turned to Percy. "What's that hook-nosed teacher's name?" "That's Professor Snape," said Percy. "He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows a lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." "Who is Professor Quirrell?" asked Solaris. "He is the teacher in the turban. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Percy. 

At last, even the desserts disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet again. "Ahem, just a few more word now that we are all fed. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Solaris watched as his twinkling eyes turned in the direction of the Weasley twins. Dumbledore continued, "I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore went on to talk about Quidditch trials, and then said, "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Solaris heard Harry laugh next to him. She didn't find it funny. _Is this one of the reasons why I was sent here?_ she thought. _Is there something in that corridor I'm supposed to protect this school from?_ Dumbledore continued speaking, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" The words appeared in the air above him, and Solaris picked an Elvish tune and sang. 

After the song was finished the Gryffindor first years followed Percy toward their dormitory. Solaris tried to pay attention, so she could find her way back in the morning, but it was hopeless. Suddenly their way was blocked by a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." "Ooooh!," said Peeves with a cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them, and they all ducked. "Go away Peeves, or the Baron will here about this!," barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy as they continued. "The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him; he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." They had arrived at a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. They found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls up one staircase, the boys up another. Solaris bid Harry and Ron good night, and walked up her staircase. There were five four-poster beds, and she and four other girls collapsed onto each bed. _I really should meditate before I sleep_ thought Solaris. _It would be a good ide…_ but she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 


End file.
